Sweet Insanity Concert
by I AM ZIM 777
Summary: Hey all I have a new song fic up, this time better than that Pink one ^_^ please read and i hope you like it! ^^ more updating soon! r/r


Hey all I'm back from the long wait! think i was dead hah, you're too funny, anyways what i have here is a song fic i made! No flames i will ignore them, even if you try to i will burn your head into pieces of stuff...yeah well you know the usual, I DO NOT OWN ANY INVADER ZIM CHARACTERS!!!! The almighty Jhonen V. does and yada yada yada, you guys know. Second, Stef Corvecen and the Band name and idea of Sweet Insanity IS MINE!!!   
Picture are avalible if you would like to see, i'm hoping to get my own art site up!, well that's all for now so enjoy this song fic and Review after! Thanks More soon!  
  
  
My Bloody Valentine  
Sung by Sweet Insanity  
  
  
The Background turned into a light stormy night. The fans all screamed from when they heard this and as a long white blank screen showed behind the band. They started to play softly as Zim started to sing...  
  
" Oh my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life..."  
  
The band started to play their guitars louder, with GIR playing the drums rapidly.  
  
"I ripped out  
His throat  
And caught you on   
The telephone"  
  
The band scene fades away, making a flash back to when Dib is talking on the phone with Tak. Suddenly, Dib drops the phone from being grabbed by the neck by the Irken Zim. Dib struggled violently trying to scream for help to let Tak know he was in trouble, but the irken wouldn't let him breathe one bit to even speak. Zim smiles evilly at the weak human Dib, then takes him by the head and neck, and snaps it, killing him. He lets go of the dead human now, leaving his dead body on the cold room floor as he picked up the phone.  
  
"To take off my diguise"  
  
Zim picks up the phone and speaks into it. " Tak...I have something to tell you..." he spoke into the phone softly. Tak gasped, terrified of what Zim just had told her, what he did to Dib.   
  
" No!! You're lying! How could you Zim!!" she yelled back at him, as she slamed her phone back onto its hook, sinking down to the floor by the phone, covering her teary eyes.  
  
"Just in time to hear  
You cry"  
  
The flash back fades back to the concert. The band singing over the screaming fans. Zim and Dib started to sing together.  
  
"When you, you mourn the death   
Of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death  
Of your bloody valentine  
One last time"  
  
The scene fades again to when Zim was telling Tak, what he just did over the phone. Zim and Dib start singing in the background.  
  
"( I'm saying )  
Oh my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life"  
  
Tak stands up, her eyes were bleeding tears from her true love dying and he deep depression caused by it all.  
  
"I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I'll love you tonight"  
  
Tak swore to herself from then on, she would get her revenge. Grabbing a weird irken device, she walks out of her base, making her way towards Zim's house.  
  
As she was walking, with bloody tears all over her face, she stops at Dib's house hiding in the shadows so no one could see her alien self. She peeked her head out to see dib's dead body covered over by a white sheet being carried off by a stretcher. She turned her head again to spot Gaz crying be held by her father. She held her bloody tears in, even though it was hard to right then seeing Dib.  
  
"There was, police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night"  
  
She whipped her tears away, walking as it poured harder burning her alien skin. She didn't care about that all she wanted was revenge.  
  
"The headlines read "A lover died"  
No tell tale heart was left to find"  
  
As Tak walked off into the distance somewhere, the scene fades to Zim's under ground base. Zim, on the other hand, was laughing insanely at what the headlines on the news saying "Dib, 14 year old crazy boy murdered tonight, by unknown suspect, police are still looking for the suspect but have found no clues at all." Zim had gotten away with it all...  
  
The scene fades back t Zim and Dib on stage playing guitars, as Stef and GIR played the drums and another guitar in the background.  
  
"You mourn the death  
Of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death  
Of your bloody valentine  
One last time"  
  
Tak appears again on the screen as the scene fades back to that time. She stood over Dib's grave area. They had buried him that same cold night. It was also Dib's mother's grave as well. " I love you Dib..." she said softly as she bent down and put a red and purple rose flower by his tomb stone, as a crack of thunder was heard behind her not too far. She stood up again, bloody tears all over her face as she stood there look at Dib's grave. She ran away from the graveyard, still remembering she had some business to take care of and end once and for all.  
  
"(saying)  
Oh my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life"  
  
Tak ran down the street towards Zim's base with anger in her purple eyes. She was going to end this war once and for all.  
  
"I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I'll love you tonight...(tonight)"  
  
A crack of thunder was heard again. The rain was pouring harder now.  
  
"He dropped you off  
I followed him home"  
  
The scene flashes back before Dib's death, with Zim standing outside below Dib's bedroom window, glaring up evilly as he made a fist to his side, holding in all his anger.  
  
"Then I stood outside his bedroom window"  
  
The scene fades to Zim, standing over Dib with a ray gun to the human's head. Dib begged Zim not to kill him, but all Zim felt was anger.  
  
" Zim! Come on please don't kill me!! It's not my fault honest!" Dib said studdering in fear as he saw Zim was about to pull the trigger.  
  
"You're too late for apologizes Dib-worm...I will end this now!" About to fire the gun to the human's head, Dib struggles violently, making Zim drop the ray gun and breaking free from his grip.   
  
"Standing over him, he beg me not to do  
What I knew I had to do"  
  
Zim grabs Dib quickly, who was trying to get away and holds onto his neck and head and snaps it twisting it to the side hard.  
  
"Cause I'm so in love with you"  
  
Suddenly as he dropped Dib's dead body to the ground, he was sent flying through a wall, by Tak, who appeared using her time portal. " I get the last laugh Zim...when I see you die..." said says angrily, seeing Zim weak as can be from that strong punch he just got.  
  
"Oh my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life"  
  
Tak walks over and picks up Zim, holding him with one hand tightly around his neck, as he struggled a bit but it was useless. She walked out of Dib's room toward the roof top area. When she got to the outside, the rain was pouring harder than before as she cried another bloody tear. She walked over to the edge on the roof and holds out her arm the was holding Zim, letting him dangle for his life.  
  
"I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right"   
  
She pulls off his Pod pak and throws it to the side hoping he would die quicker this way, since all irkens can't survive without them. Then pulled out her weird irken device and attached it to Zim's arm. It was a automatic self destruction.  
  
" I...won...Tak...your precious human Dib is dead..." Zim said with a weak errie voice as he coughed up more irken blood.  
  
Tak turns to Zim smiling at him evilly. " No Zim... you're the one who is wrong... Dib has won this fight...I'll see you in hell Irken Zim!" she said to him as she let her hand grip let go of him, throwing him into the air. As Zim started to fall to the ground to his death, Tak backed away from where Zim was, looking up to the rainy sky she says softly to herself " I will always love you Dib..." And with that she pushed the activate button on her arm and Zim was self destructed before he hit the cold wet ground.  
  
"All I know is that I'll love you...  
  
Tonight...( TONIGHT!!)"  
  
The camera scene fades to the concert area. As Insanity ZIM stopped singing, he bled the tears that were Tak's, long ago on that cold dark day... 


End file.
